Sirius Black and the Journey Through Realm no2
by 1565224
Summary: When Sirius Black is sent to the Young Justice Universe, he must pretend to be a hero in order to go home. Set when Sirius is fifteen, in season one of Young Justice.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt like this would be the perfect place to stop this chapter. I might be a while updating, but I'll try to keep it as frequent as possible.**

Sirius Black had had enough. He was running away today, and that was that. He had packed a bag filled with the bare essentials,sneaked down the stairs, and had almost made it to the front door, when his progress was suddenly interrupted. "Going somewhere, Sirius?" Sirius whipped around, and found his Father blocking his escape route. Sirius wondered how he could make his voice casual and dark at the same time. "I have thought long and hard about this Sirius, and I have decided that having you around is hurting the family. I would have thought that at the age of fifteen, you would have grown up just a bit, but if you can't grow up, then you are a nuisance that cannot be tolerated."

"If you're gonna kill me, than get on with it Father." Sirius said bravely. "I'm not a fool. I know I need to be dead for everything to truly be passed on to Regulus."

Sirius's Father Orion gave a cold, cruel laugh. "I'm not going to kill you." he said in a voice hardly above a whisper. "I can do worse. I have stumbled across a spell, one which forces the victim into another realm. It will look as though you have died, and you will be the problem of those in the other realm."

"Not if I can't help it." whispered Sirius.

Orion laughed again. "You can't."

Sirius knew he was in trouble now, as he felt the curse begin to take effect, squeezing him through time and space.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Sirius groaned as his head hit the ground. "Where am I?" he muttered. His vision cleared up a bit, and the blurry shapes above him faded to real images, and he saw three people, each with some form of mask covering their faces.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde girl dressed in green.


	2. Padfoot the Soon to be Hero

**Hello again. I was quicker updating that I thought :D anyways I don't own harry potter or Young Justice. Plz review down below!**

"Who are you?" asked a blonde girl dressed in green

"I suppose I could ask you the same." responded Sirius, somewhat confused.

"I would suggest you cooperate" said a dark skinned boy. "You will only make matters worse for yourself if you refuse to do to."

Sirius drew himself up to his full height, and quirked an eyebrow. "Make me tell you." if his father was right, and these people were after him, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Then you leave me no choice" said the other boy gravely. "Miss Martian" he called.

"Should I read his mind?" asked a girl with _green skin_. Sirius thought that she must be a metamorphmagus. He decided to ask not his best idea, given the current circumstances, but he'd had worse ideas.

He turned to face the green skinned girl and asked "are you a metamorphmagus?" not giving her time to respond he said "Oo Oo do a duck! That's nyphies favorite, even though she's only two." the girl gave him a questioning look, before turning to the boy who was giving whispered instructions to the blonde.

Sirius was rather skilled at occomolency, and decided to block her from everything but his intent. The green girl whipped around with no warning, and started with her legilimency, but Sirius was ready. He felt her trying to break down his borders, and he strengthened them. A minute later, he felt her leave his consciousness entirely.

"He-he means well" she finally stammered out.

"What did you get out of him?" asked the blonde

"Nothing. I don't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to wall everything he didn't want me to see off! In fact, the only thing he left for me was the fact that he means us no harm!"

"That is rather intriguing. Perhaps we should-" the boy was cut off by a rebervitating yell cutting through the mountain.

"HAY GUYS ITS THE-" but the shouter was cut off by the blonde, who shouted

"SHUT IT KID, UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR SECRET IDENTITY KNOWN BY THE PERSON WHO BROKE IN."

There was a swoosh of air, and a boy in a yellow suit was standing right next to them. "Wait who are you" he asked rather quickly.

"He refuses to answer that question, moron. In fact, all Miss Martian could get out of him was he means no harm."

"Anyone called Rob yet, and where's supes?"

"We have contacted Robin, and Super boy is in his room, he'll be down any minute."

As if on cue, a big muscled boy descended downstairs. He took one look around, and walked back upstairs, and then came back down to join the group.

"OK, that solves one problem, but where's Rob."

Sirius jumped when he heard a voice that sounded odd. It was saying odd things too, but a voice like that couldn't come naturally. "What was that sound!?" he cried, as it started again.

"You mean the Zeta beam tunnel?" asked the blonde as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess Robin and Batman are gonna be here." commented the muscled guy.

A gruff voice saying "team to debriefing room."seemed to confirm his suspicions.

The group went, and Sirius went with them, because he had nothing better to do. When they reached their destination, everyone but Sirius got in a line. Sirius hung back, not knowing what to do.

"I received report that you had an unwanted visitor, at the same time that something came up for you." said a guy dressed as a bat."I want you to take him" the man gestured at Sirius, "with you."

There was a chorus of protests at this. The man glared them all into submission, and his glare wasn't even that bad! If that scared them, what would _his_ father's glare do to them?

"If he tries anything, you can take him. But we can't leave him here unguarded, and this mission requires everybody. I cannot leave a member of the league here, to guard someone we don't even know is a threat." his logic made sense, but Sirius could see they all didn't want to. "Klarion the witch boy is trying to-"

Sirius emitted bark like laughter. "Klarion the witch boy! Is that how muggles regard him now?" Sirius said, in between barks of laughter, not caring everybody was looking at him. "Not Klarion the wizard, Klarion the witch boy! I know why they call him that! Because he's a big sissy!"

"You know Klarion?" asked a smaller boy Sirius hadn't even noticed until now.

"Do I know Klarion? Of course I know Klarion!" Sirius said incredulously. "How would I not know my great great great grandfather's daughter's husband's cousin's great great grandson? And I have a bone to pick with him" Sirius growled the last part.

Sirius decided to trust them with a small piece of information. "My name is Padfoot, and I will be an invaluable assist in this mission."


	3. Introductions

**Hello, sorry for the wait. so anyways, I got a new chapter done finally, and you can count on a new one coming out soon:D. so anyways, I don't own Young Justice, or Harry Potter, but I wish I did. I'm sorry if I got Aqualad's power wrong, I couldn't remember what exactly it was called. this chapter is fairly longer than all of the others, so yeah. Before I get on with the story, if any of you are Inheritance Cycle fans, I'm going to publish a Inheritance Cycle Harry potter crossover, or just an Inheritance Cycle fanfic soon enough, so be on the lookout for that! On with the story now!**

Sirius decided to trust them with a small piece on information. "My name is Padfoot, and I will be an invaluable assist in this mission."

"Is that your real name, or secret identity?" asked the short kid.

"It depends upon who is calling me it." responded Sirius with a pang, thinking of James. "For your purposes, however, it is a secret identity. Everybody looked confused at his answer, but Sirius didn't care. "I would like to know two things."

"OK, shoot." said a redhead.

"My first question is this." said Sirius. "Does London England still exist?"

"Yes." Said a muscled kid in a duh tone.

Sirius then said "OK, a follow up question. Where am I?"

"You're in Happy Harbour Rhode Island." said the dark-skinned boy who seemed to be in charge. "Any other questions?"

"One more." said Sirius. "Who are you guys?"

The people exchanged looks, and it seemed to Sirius they were having a conversation, but he was sure the only people who could communicate with looks alone were the Marauders, and even in that case Peter couldn't, and Remus hardly so.

Finally, the dark-skinned boy looked up and said "I guess it couldn't hurt if you knew our hero names so that you knew what to call us. I am Aqualad."

"Superboy" said the muscle kid simply.

"Hello. I'm Miss Martian. Welcome to Planet Earth!" said the green skinned girl, and Sirius had the funny feeling she truly thought he was an alien.

"I'm Artemis." Said the girl with the Muggle weapon he learned about in Muggle studies. A crossbow, he thought it was called.

The redhead looked like he was going to speak up, but the small kid stopped him before he could start. "I'm Robin, and that's Kid Flash, who I don't trust to introduce himself for fear he will give away his own secret identity."

"HAY!" Kid Flash shouted, and Robin stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Team, to the bio-ship." a voice called, but Sirius couldn't tell who.

Sirius walked over to Aqualad, and whispered, "what's a bio-ship?"

Aqualad heaved a sigh, and said "just follow me."

Once they got in the bio-thingy, the Miss Martian's eyes _glowed_ , and it took flight. "How did you get your eyes to do that?"

"They're my power!" Miss Martian seemed absolutely delighted in saying so, and with life in general. "I'm from Mars, so I can do things Earth-people can't. All Martians have powers like these!"

Without him realizing it, Sirius said something that he shouldn't have, not without his fellow Marauders. "That's _Sirius_ ly cool!"

"What's with the stress on Seriously?" asked the blonde girl Sirius vaguely thought was named Artemis. Had she been a Hogwarts student, Sirius would have taken her to Hogsmeade at least once, and then spectacularly dumped her, but at the time and place as of now, Sirius didn't have the heart to break hearts.

"Nothing" he said hurriedly, before he could dwell on the fact that he was away and gone from his fellow Marauders for what would feel like forever. Not even his jokes would ever be the same, seeing as most of them were inside jokes.

"If you say so." said Artemis, sounding entirely unconvinced.

"Hay." said Kid Flash suddenly. "What are your powers?"

"Powers?" asked Sirius, not knowing what the heck he was talking about.

Now Superboy looked confused. (well, more confused than usual.) "You mean you don't have powers?"

"Not that I know of." said Sirius, frowning. "What kind of powers?"

"Any kind" said Robin, and Sirius jumped at the sound of his voice. Sirius could have sworn he wasn't standing there a minute ago! "I don't have powers, but I can still be a hero."

Artemis chimed in, "I don't have powers either, but I can shoot a bow faster and more accurately than Kid over there.

"No, she couldn't." said Kid Flash. "My powers are, I can move at the speed of light." as if to prove it, Kid Flash zipped around the room so fast all Sirius could see of him was a blur of motion.

"And I excel at water magic" said Aqualad.

Everybody in the room looked toward Superboy, who sighed and said "I can clear tall buildings in a single bound, I have super strength, and am virtually indestructible. Happy?"

"If all of that stuff counts as powers, then yes, I have powers that might be of help. If I told you anything else, I would be breaking the statue of secrecy. And don't ask anything else, because I can't tell you, and it will become apparent to you shortly.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until they reached the spot where Klarion was supposed to be. Then Aqualad asked the question that Sirius was shure had been on everyone's mind.

"We need you if you know Klarion personally. You might know a weakness we do not. Can we count on your support, Padfoot?"


	4. The Battle

**Hi. im super sorry this took so long to post. I have been super busy. but anyways, you've waited for this story long enough, so i'll keep this brief. so first off, i'm super sory if I made Klarion, or any other charactor for that matter, seem a little OC, but IDK, it just seemed right. also, I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice. I do, however own this fanfic account, and the Fanfiction that I won't keep you from reading any longer. and may I say, wow i did not keep this brief.**

"We need you if you know Klarion personally. You might know a weakness we do not. Can we count on your support, Padfoot?" Sirius thought about this for a second. The choice was very clear to him, but still he hesitated. He knew that thousands, if not millions of innocent people, muggles, and even possibly wizards alike would die if he chose to side with Klarion. But Klarion might help him get back home, if Sirius helped him. But then again, Klarion was unpredictable. He might go back on his word. It would be much easier to just force him to help, or to enlist someone else.

Finally making his decision, Sirius said "Yes, you can. But I will need some help if I am to do this." knowing that they were about to ask him about it, Sirius put in, "I will explain after we beat Klarion."

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

They stepped of of the bio-ship, and into the crisp autumn air. Sirius felt a pang, thinking about how this was the season James liked to play Quidditch in best, or how all of the Marauders liked to relax on the ground, leaning against 'their tree' next to 'their lake' in this exact kind of weather. But he pushed those thoughts aside, and instead focused on finding Klarion. Sirius knew that he would be able to find Klarion easier if he was a dog, so he slipped away from the group to transform. But before he had even gone ten feet, the younger child dubbed 'Robin' stood in front of him, with no warning whatsoever. "Going somewhere?" he asked almost casually, but it held a dark edge.

Sirius was saved the trouble of coming up with a plausible excuse, by a burst of magic in front of the group. "Well, in any case, I think we found him." said 'the Superboy' aloud.

"Look Teekl! It's the baby Justice League!" Sirius bared his teeth at Klarion, who had not yet noticed him. He pulled his wand out, and discreetly fired a stunning spell at Klarion, which illuminated the air with a bloody red light, which missed its target by a hair's breadth. Sirius cussed under his breath, and tried to ignore the team and Klarion questioning gaze as to where the light had come from. Instead he fired yet another spell at Klarion when he knew no one was looking. This time it found its mark, and Klarion dissolved into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Sirius' success was short lived, as Klarion was able to force out a counter curse, and was looking around for the one who had bested him, however temporarily. He soon was able to spot Sirius, but not before he had knocked everyone else out, and he broke into a grin.

"How on earth was baby Justice able to find you?" Klarion asked, but soon enough, recognition seeped into his eyes. "You!" He shrieked, probably remembering the time when Sirius had put itching powder in his soup.

"Me" said Sirius calmly, as he had a knack for dueling, and with Klarion knowing he was here and the Muggles passed out, he could use his true potential in this fight. But it soon became apparent that Klarion had gotten better too, as the fight wore on. Soon, they were both on their last reserves, and though Sirius knew he could beat him, he knew he couldn't do it without killing him, and that was something Sirius would rather avoid. After another five minutes of dueling, Sirius came up with an idea. Some may say it was a stupid, reckless idea, but if there was two things Sirius was known for, it was, one, him being able to pull things off that would be impossible for anyone else, only because he was stubborn, brave, and reckless, and two, him coming up with stupid ideas that almost always worked. So he wasn't worried.

He distracted Klarion with one more spell, then apperated right into a group of trees. According to wizarding law, he shouldn't be able to apparate yet, but since when had his parents abided by wizarding (or Muggle, for that matter,) law? He quickly transformed into a dog, and charged strait at Klarion's back. His plan was simple. Scare Klarion into a dead faint by pretending to be the Grim. or if that failed, he could just bite and scratch him until he fainted from blood loss. Klarion whipped around, hearing the thudding footsteps, and started to say, "back for another round, Sirius," but then he saw the 'grim' and stopped short. "G-G-GRIM!" he screamed, and started to run away, but then Sirius pounced. But let's just spare the gruesome details and say that Sirius wiped the floor with Klarion. He looked over and saw that the blonde archer had been awake the whole time he had been taking down Klarion as a dog. Shoot. This complicated matters.

He trotted away as Padfoot, and returned as Sirius after a decent amount of time. He saw that Artemis had woken the others. Sirius had always been good at lying, so making up an excuse wasn't hard. "Wha-what happened?" he groaned, trying to make it sound like he just woke up.

"What happened!?" exclaimed Artemis, in a high voice. "What happened was we all went down, and then out of the blue a dog came and took out Klarion for us! Where were you the whole time?"

"I was over there, unconscious." Sirius lied, pointing to a spot in the near distance.

"Oh really?" asked Artemis, sounding as though she was on the verge of yelling. "Then wh-"

"Everyone stop!" Robin interjected. "Pointing fingers isn't going to help anyone. You all are just not feeling the aster. In fact, i'd say you're feeling the disaster. But look! We got the baddie!" said Robin pointing to Klarion.

"But look at all this!" said Kid Flash, pointing to all the destruction around them. "Bats isn't going to be pleased."

And pleased he was not. To the team, it looked like they were on the verge of tears. To Sirius, he was just bored. He wished he had a feather he could blow in the air, like how he did when Mcgonagall was lecturing him and James on their 'destructive antics' and 'disruptional tendencies.' and to think, all they did was set _one_ portrait on fire! They could have burned down the whole hall, but they didn't. Besides, it was an experiment! It had been done in the name of learning, so why they got a week of detention just for that one little stunt still befuddled Sirius. He didn't even notice that 'Batman' was done talking until the team called for him about six times.

"So. when we were on the bio-ship, you said you needed a favor. Do you mind telling us what that is? Asked superboy, an eyebrow arched.

"I need you to take me to London, England. I have to be sure of something."


	5. AN

Hi. I am super sorry for the long wait. So if ur reading this on my marauder's story, I am posting the next chapter with this authors note, but I encorage u not to skip this, bc there is some important-ish stuff in here. So I know It's been a while, but I can explain. My friend just got me into Voltron, and I absolutely love that show now. so the radio silence is because I was watching Voltron/reading Voltron fanfiction. All of the people here from Eragon know that I was suffering major writer's block b4 this. This time, I had the exact opposit problem. too many ideias bouncing around in my head, and I don't know which story to write first. so I figured I'd just ask u guys. oh BTW, I am saying things like you guys here from my marauders fanfiction, and you guys here from my eragon fanfiction bc I am too lazy to make different copys of this for all of my storys. Also one more thing b4 I list the options. all u people here from my sirius black young justice story, OMG 1700+ veiws! u guys are so awsome! thank you for sticking with me through my fanfiction!

So the options are

 **1\. A Miraculous Ladybug Young Justice Crossover**

 **2\. Voltron Young Justice Crossover**

 **3\. Voltron Pre-Kerberos Fanfic where they watch the show, and find out what will happen kinda (I don't rly know where i'm going with this, but it'll be good)**

 **marauders read Harry Potter**

 **5\. Murtagh x Nasuada one shot**

 **6\. Pre-Kerberose Keith one-shot about where he got his emo-ness**

 **7\. What would happen if the ending of Inheritance cycle were slightly different. AKA Eragon dosn't leave, and Murtagh dosn't flee for the mountains**

Thank you for reading. you can submit any votes in the comment section, or DM me with them, whatever works. also sorry about the spelling and stuff. My cat thought it would be a great idea to repeatedly run across my keyboard, and after the third time I fixed stuff, I simply no longer cared if they resembled anything close to words or not. hence the bc or the b4. or the extreme lack of capitalization, which i normaly concider a sin. If you couldn't tell, fafiction is a cite for me to not only get my creativness and things that sound like good ideas out and make myself happy in doing so, but also for me to practice my writing.


	6. London England

**hello. Super sorry about the wait. So basically, my wifi is down, so I had to do most of this on my phone. Also spell check is broken, and I have a spelling disorder thing, soooo... Your welcome. So more for some good news. I've been making an effort to make my chapters longer, so this one will be about there thousand words, when most of the others for this fic are about one thousand. I am also making an update schedule. I will try my hardest to update every Friday. Please review, reviews put a smile on my face. You can still submit votes, so far miraculous ladybug young Justice crossover is winning, and I still own nothing.**

"I need you to take me to London, England. I have to be sure of something."

"Is that all?" asked Aqualad his accommodating nature puting Sirius at ease.

"Actually, it would be brilliant if I could speak with Klarion once we get back." at these words the team started exchanging glances again. Sirius didn't blame them. If someone he didn't trust wanted to speak privately with his enemy, who just so happened to be related to said untrusted person, he would be suspicious too.

Finally, Aqualad turned to him and said "We will grant you both of your requests on two conditions. One, you must consent to being supervised at all times, both in London, and during your conversation with Klarion. Two, you must tell us beforehand why you wish to converse with Klarion."

Sirius considered this for a moment. If he told them how he got here, he might end up saying something he would regret, such as his name. But there was simply no other conceivable way for this to work without damaging his plan, so in the end he agreed. The plans were set, they would leave in the morning. "You sleep here" said Superboy, pulling Sirius over in the hall to show him to his room, which apparently had the suitcase he has brought with him in it. So the curse apparently also transported stuff touching you too. Though if it didn't, Sirius would have showed up stark naked, which would not be any good to anyone involved. Superboy directed Sirius into a dimly lit hallway, silent the whole time.

"By the way," said Robin, who jumped from the ceiling to land in front of the pair, "Do you go to school, or…"

Sirius scratched the back of his neck nervously. This had been the question he had been most hoping to avoid. It's not very well like he could answer, yeah, I go to a magical school that starts in two weeks, but we don't have to worry about getting me there because I'm pretty sure that I'm in the wrong dimension, and even if I wasn't, my Father would likely kill me if I showed back up at home. Or something along those lines. So he settled for, "I go to boarding school in Scotland, but it doesn't start for a little bit. And something tells me we won't have to worry about getting there on time." the last sentence was finished out of bitterness, and Sirius immediately regretted it upon seeing the reaction from the younger teen.

Robin tilted his head to the side saying "Really, what makes you say that? You know we have a bio-ship that we could use to get you to school on time, right?"

"Listen, just don't worry about it. I'm not going to be able to go back anytime soon, so just forget about it!" one minor detail about Sirius was that he had anger management issues, a side effect of being screamed at his whole life. He had a short fuse, and once it lit, it stayed lit. He just showed his anger in lots of different ways, ranging from exploding, to giving the cold shoulder for months. But mostly exploding.

Robin muttered a quick "Whatever" before disappearing again, leaving Sirius and Superboy alone again. Superboy just started walking forward again as if he hadn't just ignored a whole conversation. He was very stoic, and it unnerved Sirius to no end.

Once they reached a door carved into the mountainside, Superboy opened the door and said "This is your room." and then just left a fuming Sirius to his own devices. Not a good idea. Anything not stuck to the ground with a sticking spell was about to get thrown.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Sirius awoke to someone rapping on his door. He groaned and turned around in bed, before promptly bolting upright as he checked the time. 8:30. Yikes. He scrambled to the door, ready to apologise profoundly to his mother, hoping to only get off with as minimal injuries as possible when he stopped short of the door, confused. This was not his room. The events of the day before caught up to him in one sharp blow, and he actually stumbled backwards at the force of the revelations. He crossed the rest of the room to the door, where outside waiting was a beaming Miss Martian. "Good Morning!" she said in a voice so cheerful, that it should be physically impossible to make this early in the morning. All Sirius could do in reply was groan, which she apparently took as a good sign, as she was immediately chatting about one thing or another, switching between new topics every fifteen seconds.

He let her talk as they went to some kitchen areia thing. It was a good wakeup call, and he needed to be well awake for his inspection of London. He had it all planned out. He would inspect Charing cross road for the leaky cauldron, and Grimmauld place, (though if magic was proven to exist in this universe, (that is, if he was in a different universe at all,) he would book it out of there,) and lastly, Godric's Hollow.

Sirius quickly ate the oddly thick, and slightly charred pancakes that were set before him, and started to shift awkwardly on the balls of his feet in anticipation. If it had been his fellow Marauders here, he would have urged then to hurry up, but as it was, there were no Marauders here to complain to. Soon enough, the last of the team members had filed into the room, and it was time for his plans to begin.

Sirius still thought that the bio-ship was odd, but he would never say so. To Sirius, everything Muggle was fascinating, bordering on odd, but when you bring fake muggle other planet things into the picture, things got a whole lot weirder. Miss Martian was nice, and Superboy sure was something, but it was just odd. His whole life he had hardly been exposed to Muggles at all, and now, not only was he living with them, but he was also sort of talking to beings, like from that movie about the extra-terrestrials they had watched in Muggle studies. He wondered dully if the Beatles existed in this universe. They had always been his favorite band, even over the wizarding bands that Peter seemed to love so much. Sirius had personally never been too appealed by the bands that used magic to harmonize perfectly, or to heighten their ranges, when the was Muggle music to listen to that had pure, undiluted sound. **(A/N, My thoughts on autotune.)**

Sirius had been lost in his thoughts for so lon, that he hadn't even noticed that the rest of the team had finished their food and now were crowded around him. Sirius didn't do crowds. Unless, of course, they were crowded to praise his amazing pranks, which fifty percent of the time were not unanimous. He shouldered through the team and stood in front of them. "Sooooooooooo," said Kid Flash, dragging out the last syllable to leave the conversation open to anyone who wanted to interject. Sirius thanked god it wasn't him, because no matter how great he was at getting out of a rough spot, sometimes he only wanted to let other people handle the conversation.

Aqualad directed the team to the bio-ship, which had formed another seat for him by just sensing his presence. Sirius wondered how the Martians had built this without the help of Magic. Unless they did use Magic. In which case, were all magic folk just descendants of Martians on earth? And was Magic just considered a science on Mars simply because everyone could do it? Could everyone do it? How did they seamlessly combine Magic and technology without the technology going crazy? Was Sirius just looking too far into this, and the bio-ship really was just science? Sirius wasn't sure, but he knew he would go crazy if he kept thinking, so he re-directed his thought process, and instead asked "So how does this thing know where it's going. It's Martian, right? So how does it know earth street names?"

"Bats programmed it with a very detailed map of earth." Robin said by way of answer.

"Though that does remind me." said Aqualad. "We know that we are going to London, but exactly which streets?" he asked.

"Can you tell the ship to go to Charing Cross Road first, and then Grimmauld place, and then Godric's Hollow?"

"Of course!" responded Miss Martian, as she typed something into a monitor thing? Well whatever it was, she put something in, frowned, tried again, frowned more, (an expression he didn't think it was possible for her to form,) and then turned to him. "It took the first two, but the last one dosn't exist."

"Bad sign, very, very bad sign." said Sirius, pacing all the while.

"Sorry, but what's a bad sign?" asked Artemis, a bit more polite than usual at the sight of his distress.

"No Godric's Hollow, bad, bad, bad, very bad!" Sirius' pitch rose to embarrassing heights, and had he not been so mad, he would have immediately cleared his throat.

"Why is that bad?" Asked Kid Flash. "If it never existed, why would you know to look for it?"

"It sort of ties in with why I want to talk to Klarion" so that explanation was probably not as sound as Sirius thought, but whatever, it didn't really matter.

"Did you ever tell us why you want to talk to Klarion?" asked Robin, a considering look on his face.

"Not yet. There wasn't really any time yesterday." Sirius frowned before saying, "though I suppose there's time now. If you want to hear, i'll tell you, but be warned, it's not that great of a story."

Kid Flash let out a hollow laugh at this statement. "Trust me. We deal with not that great stories twenty four seven!" Sirius just plastered on a smile and pretended he knew what that meant.

Once Aqualad gave the go ahead, Sirius began to recap his story. "I never had a good relationship with my father. Even when I was too young to form my own opinions, nothing I did was ever enough. I was excited when I got to go to school for the first time when I was eleven. But once I got there I realized if I went to Slitherin, everything would be the same." noticing their confused faces, at the word Slitherin, Sirius quickly backtracked. "In my school, we have a thing called houses. Your housemates are the ones you dorm with, and go to class with. You get put into a house by taking a personality test. The four houses are Gryffindor, which values the brave, Hufflepuff, which values the hard workers, Ravenclaw, the intellectuals of the school, or Slitherin, the ambitious. All of the people who go bad are in Slytherin, and I come from a whole line of them. Not all of them are bad, of course, like my cousin Andromeda, she is literally the last person I would ever expect to go bad, ever. Like, I think _Wormtail_ would go bad before she did, and he's a gryffindor, who are literally the polar opposite of Slitherins."

Sirius saw that they were all following along before continuing. "Anyway, my family were the stereotypical Slitherins. Cruel, rich, Pure blooded, against anyone who didn't agree with their views."

"Yes, but what _are_ those views?" asked Artemis, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which strongly reminded Sirius of Remus.

"They think they are better than everyone because they have pure blood."

"What's pure blood" asked Superboy duly. That was something else that Sirius had noticed about him. He spoke like everything was obvious, unless he was angry, or Miss Martian was the person he was speaking to. Interesting.

"I can't really tell you unless I'm absolutely certain of something." that was sort-of a lie. Sirius was absolutely certain that if the Ministry existed in this universe they would wipe these people's minds anyways, but if his father was right, and they would go after him, then he didn't want to make it easy for them.

They exchanged those glances again, and this time it was without warning that Sirius felt the invasive consciousness. He quickly utilized his best occomolency, and blocked her. Not fast enough. He blocked everything he could, but she had still managed to get something, but Sirius wasn't sure what.

"So a pureblood is just what you call a racist?" she sounded confused, so it looked like racist was all she got out of it.

"In part. But it is against the law where I come from to talk about these things to Mugg- I MEAN OUTSIDERS!" he yelled the last part, trying to distract from his slip up. "It's really not a big deal, I'm just gonna finish my story now."

"I started out the same as the rest of my family. In fact, I guess I should thank my dad. If he didn't punish me for doing nothing, I might not have formed my own opinions. I guess it started because I was mad that I was doing everything they told me to, and still got hit for it. I started to consider what would happen to me if I made my own life, and I liked that option better. Though if I'm going by that thought process, then I might be the reason Regulus is the way he is. Because I took all his hits for him."

Sirius could feel tears forming at that thought, so he willed them away and refocused on the team, trying to clear his head before continuing with his story. All of them varying expressions on their faces, but the one Sirius took note of was Kid Flash's. He looked troubled,Mixed with some sort of, was that, Understanding? He understood all of Sirius' points about his father. Interesting. Very interesting. "I started to notice I was drifting about three months before school, but the sorting was the final straw in deciding which side I would end up on. My parents expected Slitherin. Reg was only allowed Slitherin also, though I expect I had something to do with that as well. Andy told me that her parents said Slitherin or Ravenclaw, so I guess this is just another of the perks of being the heir to the most noble and Ancient house of- Anyways" he cut off his bitter rant before he could say anything else.

"When I got sorted, all I could think was that I knew where I was going to end up. But I was wrong. I didn't know I was going to end up in the house of the brave and chivalrous. Needless to say my parents were furious. The only reason they didn't disown me right then and there was because they thought they could somehow corrupt me. Boy were they wrong. I'm fifteen now, and still have yet to be corrupted. When I showed up in wherever it was I showed up in, I was going to run away. Father was expecting me."

The team looked, for the most part that they believed him. "He told me that he came across a sp-ooooomething" after that little slip up, they all looked kind of confused, but people often came out of conversations with Sirius looking way more confused than when they started, so he was used to it. "that could send me to another realm-thingy. I got blasted, and next thing I knew, I was surrounded by crazy randos in weird clothes who were fighting my insane distant cousin. The reason I want to talk to said insane cousin is because I believe he invented the spell, and as such, should be able to get me home. I have ways of making him talk that could also be worth your while, and once I'm done here, I'll take him with me, and he'll no longer be your problem." the team exchanged looks, and Sirius knew that if they didn't agree, he would be royally screwed. He sent the puppy dog eyes to Miss Martian, who had looked up suddenly. She opened her mouth,closed it, and shook her head before returning to the, the conversation? Sirius wasn't sure if it was a conversation or not.

Finally, Aqualad turned toward Sirius and said, "You may take part in this discussion with Klarion, but you will both be monitored at all times." finally, Sirius was safe.

"Well now that that's settled," said Robin, "we have exactly one hour and thirty-seven minutes to go in our little flight, so get comfortable. "

"UUUUGH" Sirius groaned loudly. It was in that moment that he decided he much preferred wizarding travel.

BREAKLINEDTRDYFTRFDTSYUFTDUTD&UYTDTRDFTDRTD*YFYTCYTCT

When Artemis stepped out of the bio-ship, the first thing she noticed about London was that it was wet. It wasn't raining, there was just something moist about the air. The street was barely visible under the thick cover of fog, which warped what little remained into a shifting, shadowy version of itself. Above, the sky was a marvel of colors, all so harshly present, it looked like a painting. The different layers of clouds, all in strokes of different colors made the sky a blanket with threads of steely gray, white, and light gray, not a single hole in the canopy of clouds. Artemis wasn't sure if this was typical weather in London, since she had never been, but despite the weather, the buildings and what little of the street she could see looked charming, if not a little roughed up.

Padfoot seemed to know where he was, and didn't need Aqualad's assurances to tell him that they were at charing cross road, despite getting them anyways. Padfoot was at the front of the group, with Aqualad right behind him, Megan and Conner holding hands behind Artemis herself, and Robin and Kid Idiot in the back bickering about something stupid, as per usual. Contrary to popular belief, Artemis did not think that either Kid, or Robin were stupid. They bolth did stupid things, but on more than one occasion, their intellects had saved them all from near certain death.

He led them to the space right in between a small book shop, and a record store that looked brand new. He looked to the left, and to the right, pressing his hands right up against the place where the brick changed colors, and even tried to force his way into the brick by shoving with all his might with his shoulder up against the wall. He pounded and tore at the brick until he had no strength left, and even then, he feebly pushed for a few more seconds before finally giving up. All that time the team had looked on in shock. Just what on earth was he even doing?

It was Robin who broke the almost silence, the only sounds being the literal growls that came out of Padfoot. _I thought he was weird before this, but now I actually think he might be literally insane._

Padfoot shrugged off Aqualad, saying "come on. We have to go to the next place. And this had better work, because I'm losing hope quickly." nobody even wanted to ask what he was losing hope for.

BREAKLINEFDES#WS$%F&H(FR%T&H*JIUHYHTF$S QA!QW#FR%DE$S#DGYHUJ

There it was. Grimmauld place. The house Sirius had spent the last fifteen years of his life in. Yet it could never in a million years be his home. Too many bad people, things, and memories in that house. It was, however, his last lead to finding the continuation of the wizarding world in this strange place. He walked carefully up the steps, choosing to ignore the very bad memories he had of this same walk. Once he reached the door, he hesitated. What would happen if the people here were not his family? That was a scary thought, knowing that the people in the house were not magical, and as such, the death of his home world. Then an even scarier thought occurred to him. What if they were?

Finally, he mustered up the courage to grab the no-longer snake shaped door knocker. Not snake shaped. Not a good sign. When the door opened, Sirius didn't know what to expect. But a kindly looking old lady was not very high up on the list. He felt his spirits drop and was almost positive his heart was physically sinking in his chest. "Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Sirius didn't want to be rude, so he put on a facade. Sirius was good at those from all of the time he had to lie. "I'm sorry Ma'am. I knocked at the wrong house. My mistake." it truly was his mistake, really. If he had simply stayed at home, he would be in that house as a stranger, not as even more of a stranger outside of it. So he simply bade her good day and turned around, feeling the smile slip from his face. But deep inside he had already known. He had known since the moment it had been said that Godrick's Hollow didn't exist.

He walked back to the bio-ship in the same state he had come here in. Despair.

BREAKLINEYRD&^T #EFFYD&FUUHCUIUHYCFTYIUFYTYFDRFCDRTYVCDFRT

It was a long journey back to the cave, with Sirius refusing to talk to anyone. He had been told he projected his mood onto anyone in the room. He hadn't known until now how very true that was. What little conversation there was was stale, and was cut off rather quickly. Even the ever cheerful Miss Martian was dampened. It was a miserable affair. That is, until Aqualad gave him the second most important news of his day.

"We can arrange for you to meet with Klarion as soon as we get back, if you wish." For the first time since he got into the bio-ship, Sirius smiled.


End file.
